eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Alyson Hannigan
Alyson Lee Hannigan è un attrice statunitense, nata il 24 marzo 1974 a Washington. È nota al pubblico per l'interpretazione di vari personaggi principali: Lily Aldrin in How I Met Your Mother, Willow Rosenborg in Buffy L'Ammazza Vampiri ''e Michelle Flaherty nella serie di film ''American Pie. Biografia Alyson Hannigan nasce il 24 Marzo 1974 da un padre irlandese e una madre ebrea. I suoi genitori divorziano quando lei aveva appena due anni e lei passerà la maggior parte della sua vita con la madre. Si trasferisce a Los Angeles nel 1985. Nel 2003 sposa Alexis Denisof, che aveva incontrato anni prima sul set di Buffy l'Ammazzavampiri. Attualmente la Hannigan ha due figlie: Satyana Denisof, nata nel 2009 il giorno del compleanno della madre e Keeva Jane, nata nel 2012. E' la madrina del figlio di Joss Whedon (creatore di Buffy), Arden. Carriera Da giovane (all'età di 4 anni) lavora per gli spot di diverse marche, tra cui Oreo e McDonald's. Riceve la sua prima parte principale nel 1988, all'età di quindi anni, nel film Ho Sposato Un'Aliena, dove incontrerà Seth Green, che interpreterà il suo fidanzato, Oz, nel telefilm cult Buffy L'AmmazzaVampiri. Partecipa alla serie Free Spirit (composta da 13 episodi) l'anno successivo, nella quale interpreta la figlia adolescente. Dopo varie apparizioni minori, nel 1997 riceve la parte di Willow in Buffy L'Ammazzavampiri, ruolo che la renderà famosa internazionalmente. Nel 1999 riceve inoltre la parte di Michelle Flaherty nella serie di film comici American Pie, che aumenteranno ulteriormente la sua fama di attrice. Nel 2004 rifiuta il lavoro in una serie TV offerta da J.J. Abrams per accettare il ruolo di Lily Aldrin in How I Met Your Mother, che la vedrà presente e coprotagonista in 205 episodi. Nel 2014, con la conclusione di How I Met Your Mother, riceve il ruolo di Pam nel telefilm The McCarthys (1x08). Ruoli Cinema * Impure Thoughts - Patty Stubbs (1986) * Ho sposato un'aliena - ''Jessie Mills (1988) * ''Destino nella culla - ''Gina Twigg (1991) * ''Uno sconosciuto accanto a me - ''Dana ''(1995) * A Case for Life -'' Iris (1996) * ''For My Daughter's Honor - ''Kelly (1996) * ''Dead Man on Campus - ''Lucy (1998) * ''Hayley Wagner, Star - ''Jenna Jakes (1998) * ''American Pie, Michelle Flaherty (1999) * Boys and Girls - Attenzione: il sesso cambia tutto (Boys and Girls), Betty (2000) * American Pie 2, Michelle Flaherty (2001) * Ragazze al limite - ''Lexy (2002) * ''American Pie - Il matrimonio - Michelle Flaherty (2003) * Americana - Andrea (2005) * Hot Movie - Un film con il lubrificante - Julia Jones (2006) * Love, Wedding, Marriage -'' Courtney (2010) * ''American Pie: Ancora insieme - Michelle Flaherty (2012) Telefilm * Free Spirit – Jessie Harper (1989-1990) * Pappa e ciccia - Roseanne episodio 3x04 (1990) * Un raggio di luna per Dorothy Jane - Samantha, episodi 1x10-1x12 (1993) * Il tocco di un angelo - Cassie Peters, episodio 1x05 (1994) * La famiglia Brock – serie TV, episodio 4x21 (1996) * Buffy l'ammazzavampiri – serie TV, 144 episodi (1997-2003) – Willow Rosenberg * Angel – serie TV, episodi 2x17-2x22-4x15 (2001-2003) – Willow Rosenberg * In the Game, regia di James Widdoes – cortometraggio TV (2004) * That '70s Show – , episodi 6x12-6x13 (2004) * Veronica Mars – Trina Echolls, episodi 1x15-1x19-2x09 (2005) * How I Met Your Mother – 205 episodi (2005-2014) – Lily Aldrin * The McCarthys – Pam, episodio 1x08 (2014) Doppiaggio * Eddie, il cane parlante (100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd), episodi 1x04 - 1x13 (1999-2000) * La famiglia della giungla (The Wild Thornberrys), episodio 2x32 (2000) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer: il videogioco (2002) * Buffy L'ammazzavampiri: la serie animata (2004) * King of the Hill, episodio 8x22 (2004) * La marcia dei pinguini (2006) * The Goode Family (2009) * I Simpson (2011) * Robot Chicken (2011) Premi Vinti * 2000 - Young Hollywood Awards: '''Best Cast - American Pie * 2002 - '''Teen Choice Awards: Best Supporting Actress - Buffy L'Ammazzavampiri * 2010 - People's Choice Awards: ''Favorite TV Comedy Actress ''- How I Met Your Mother * 2012 - People's Choice Awards: Best Comedy Show - How I Met Your Mother Categoria:Attori